Bonus Snuggle
by CrowNoYami
Summary: Sam and Dean struggle to find time together until they finally do. Part 26 of Advent Calendar 2017


**Authors Note:** **Well this is the last one for the series! I hope you all enjoyed and sorry it's so late!**

 **Warnings:** **Fluff, Established Wincest, Incest.**

 ***** Special notice: I am in the process of deleting my other account and migrating the fics to this one. Please note that the prompts for this series were pictures.**

 **Bonus Snuggle**

Finding time together was becoming harder than either of them thought it would be. It seemed like every time they turned around there was a new threat to the world and they had to hit the ground running. If it wasn't a hunt it was someone in trouble, if it wasn't an Apocalypse it was a demon. No matter how much time they spent together on the road or on a hunt, they couldn't find time together outside of work. It was driving Dean nuts. Having finished a hunt, Sam and Dean were on their way back to the bunker when Garth called, asking if they were available and for the first time Dean told the other hunter 'no'.

The conversation had been a speaker-phone, so while Dean had received a raised eyebrow from Sam, thankfully the taller man hadn't said anything. Not until Dean hung up. "We're not on a case, why did you blow Garth off?" Shaking his head, Dean didn't answer. All he wanted to do was sit back and relax for a day or two. While the hunt had gone smoothly he was worn out. They didn't say anything the rest of the way to the bunker, instead, they listened to Dean's old cassettes while watching the road pass by.

It was a long few hours before Dean pulled the Impala into her spot, remaining silent with Sam in the car while they waited for the other to speak. Eventually, Dean spoke first, his tone defensive. "I just wanted a break, a couple days and then we'll take up another hunt, but I'm tired, Sammy. Just a couple days and we'll be back on the road."

Dean waited for Sam to lash out, while he knew the other hunter understood; it wouldn't be the first time Dean's own words were thrown back in his face. He had given Sam hell before for wanting to take a break, and while a couple days was a lot different then an entire year, a break was a break. Instead of lashing out, Sam sighed heavily a small smile on his face.

"I was actually going to thank you for speaking up. I wanted to take the weekend off anyway. I had plans."

Turning to Sam, Dean raised his own eyebrow in question, wondering what Sam could have planned for the weekend. When Sam got out of the car without response, only a secretive grin on his face, Dean couldn't help but be curious. Taking his duffle bag to their room, Dean shrugged off Sam's secrets. If he didn't want to share Dean wasn't going to force him. Grabbing a hot shower, Dean got ready for his night in. With a pair of warm pajamas, Dean made his way to the lounge room, ready to watch a bit of Netflix and chill for a while. Having not expected Sam to be there, Dean paused in the doorway while watching as Sam grew comfortable on the couch facing the television.

"Oh Dean, you're here, good… thought your coffee would get cold before you were done with the shower."

Shrugging his shoulders, Dean made his way into the room and sat down beside his brother. Noticing his favorite coffee mug was letting off a bit of steam, Dean smiled. He barely managed to lift the cup before Sam's long body was wrapped around his own. Lifting his arm instinctively, Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders as the other snuggled in beside him. Letting Sam pick the movie, Dean sighed while taking a sip of his coffee when Sam spoke, his voice low while waiting for Die Hard to load.

"You know this was what I wanted when I said I wanted a break? I pictured this. Don't know if you noticed, but we worked through Christmas and I figured we could spend New Years like this."

Dean didn't say anything for a moment. The truth was he didn't notice when Christmas flew past them, sure they had exchanged their few gifts but neither had made a big deal of the day since they were hunting at the time. Squeezing Sam a bit closer, Dean took another sip of his coffee before speaking.

"Sounds like an awesome way to ring in the New Year. I had different plans though," stated Dean, continuing when he heard an inquisitive sound from the man resting against him. "How about we watch the movie and then I'll take you upstairs and show you?" Dean grinned as Sam laughed, yeah this was the best way to welcome a new year.


End file.
